


Not Yet

by Len_kun121958



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: Tamaki is returning from France, the host club doesn't even know why he left. When they meet up again, they find out they had nothing to worry about...or did they? Kyouya sees things that the others haven't but does that mean he can get the ever happy blonde to tell him what actually happened?





	1. Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OHHC (obviously), it gets graphic in later chapters, angst warning is going in ahead of time and yeah thanks so much, this is also posted on my fanfiction account if you care to read more of my things. Author notes are usually at the beginning and end of every chapter, that's just kind of how I roll. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

A/N: Hello hello this is an OHHC fic and no I don't own it, if I did then it would be way different and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it...um what else Oh! As always I do except criticism and all that glorious stuff because I do like knowing how I can better my writing. It's based on the anime in most parts, not the manga even though I like the manga better. There are some things that are from the manga though that isn't in the anime (first season of course) and they are pretty obvious. Anyway please enjoy and if you have an opinion on it, leave a review. I do have a fanfiction.net account that this along with my other works are on if you'd like to know more about that feel free to comment. Until then, Keep Calm and Fanfiction On! ~Len

Not Yet

Kyouya kept a stern eye on the host club members. It was his job after all as the vice president or so he saw it that way. It was a way to impress other people, namely the fathers of his fans, by keeping everything in order that the head of the host club imagined for them to do. He made sure everything worked out and that nothing happened that wasn't according to the plan. Of course, that job can be tricky when the host club president springs things on everyone at the last second possible. Suoh Tamaki, said president, was the largest airhead the Kyouya had ever met in his life and he had the chance of meeting a fair amount in his relatively active life. Keeping that boy, because there was no way Kyouya would soon if ever be calling him a man, under control was almost impossible. The other members he could deal with but Tamaki was just over the top stupid. "So what do you think Kyouya?" Hikaru asked tilting his head to the side along with his twin Kaoru. He had just proposed the idea of going to see their king, who was going to be at the airport soon, come home to Japan again.

"I suppose that is a reasonable idea, of course we would have to leave right now if we wanted to make it there on time." The shadow king replied closing the black notebook in his lap. The twins nodded and rushed off to pester Haruhi and the other two members, Honey and Mori, about leaving. Tamaki had rushed off to France for a while for reasons unknown to the host club but Kyouya doubted they were good reasons like Renge and the twins had dreamed up while he was away.

"Kyouya-senpai, I think we are ready to go." Kaoru announced before Kyouya got up from his chair and nodded to them.

"I wonder if he brought back presents!" Honey thought aloud as he sat on Mori's shoulders before they walked down to the parking lot where they would be picked up from the school grounds. School had ended already but the host club had special permission to be on the grounds after hours so they could plan their next events after school.

"We don't even know why he left though, that's kind of worrying." Haruhi mumbled mostly to herself.

"I hope he's not being engaged to that Tonare girl again, that was hell to deal with." Hikaru grumbled making everyone else pause for a second.

"I doubt he would do that again, his grandmother doesn't have any power over the family anymore remember? Even if she wanted him to it's not like he would have said yes because he has no reason to. He can go to France as he pleases now and his mother is well enough to come to Japan on her own last I heard." Kyouya assured the others after feeling his own chest tighten at the possibility.

"It's not as though he even liked Eclare to begin with anyway, she was a meanie." Honey added in just to lift everyone out of the sudden depressing idea that the words "engagement" and "Eclare" brought upon everyone.

"I suppose we'll soon find out." Haruhi tried sounding as though it didn't bother her but she was having doubts either way.

By the time the car rolled into the airport parking lot, the host club was silent and deep in thought on why Tamaki actually left them in the first place. The little discussion they had showed them that none of them had gotten any information on the king was leaving, just that he was leaving and would be back on this day. "Tama-chan was only gone for a few weeks, that's not long enough for really anything to happen right? Did he just go because he wanted to?" Honey asked, careful in what he was saying since it seemed that Kyouya would snap soon by the dark aura he was emitting in the car.

"Let's hope not for our sake." Haruhi replied making it clear the discussion should end there before anything happened to them.

"Well this surely has turned from a joyous event into a scary and depressing one." Hikaru pointed out to his twin as everyone else got out of the car and headed into the airport where they would meet Tamaki.

"Tell me about it." Kaoru replied getting out of the car to follow the others for the moment of truth.

"So do you know where exactly Tamaki will be coming from?" Haruhi asked looking at Kyouya, because he was the most reliable one for things like this, for an answer.

"Over there!" Honey replied pointing in what looked like a random direction to the other host club members.

"How do you know that Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked turning to the pint-sized host. Honey just pointed in the same direction. Haruhi and the others turned and made different sounds of realization as they saw cameras flashing and heard girls swooning for who could only be Tamaki.

"That's how Haru-chan." Honey replied scampering in the direction of the swooning ladies and flashing lights with a large smile on his face.

"If I didn't know Honey-senpai personally, I would swear to god he was Tono's little brother." Kaoru said as the rest of the host club followed at a less than excited pace.

"Tama-chan!" They heard Honey squeal from further up ahead as they made their way through the crowds of people.

"This crowd is never ending!" Haruhi growled trying not to get squished in between all the people around her.

"That's what happens when boss is on the loose." Hikaru pointed out as he tried to keep sight of the smaller blonde boy that was, somehow, making it through everyone with ease.

"So tell me, why didn't we just wait until Tamaki-senpai came out of the crowd instead of trying to walk through it?" Haruhi asked in annoyance.

"Because knowing Tamaki, he never would have come out." Kyouya replied just before he crashed into someone, or rather said person went flying into him, and nearly lost his balance.

"Kouyaaa!" Came the squeal that couldn't have been anyone but Tamaki cried out burying himself into the other's clothing as though he hadn't seen him in a century.

"Welcome home Tamaki." Kyouya replied not bothering even trying to get the mess of a blonde off of him aside from the uncomfortability of the position, Kyouya found he didn't terribly mind it that much.

After fighting their way through the crowds of people and finally getting out of the airport all the host club members were at least a little out of breath. "Lets never repeat that again. I feel like I've been stepped on by an elephant!" Kaoru whined sitting down on a bench.

"I agree, that was unpleasant, next time I'm taking a plane that doesn't land in a public airport." Tamaki agreed slumped against a wall running his hand through his golden hair and yawning. It seemed like it had been forever since they saw their king but he seemed a little off from how he normally acted.

"So how was France?" Honey asked as Tamki tiredly dragged his large suitcase to the car.

"It's changed a little but not much and I got to see a lot of old friends again so over all I think it was a good trip. Of course there were some downsides to it but I had a lot of fun with everyone." Tamaki replied as a butler shoved the suitcase, with trouble, into the back of the car and then opened the door for Tamaki and his friends.

"Senpai," Haruhi began effectively getting the kings attention after everyone was in the car. "Why did you go to France in the first place?" She asked trying to cover the worry in her voice.

"Oh that right I suppose I forgot to tell you all why I was going didn't I," Tamaki chuckled with a smile on his face making the others fell a little better that he wasn't suddenly somber, because they learned that always meant bad news for everyone, but happy and smiling as usual. "Well the main reason I went is because it was my mother's birthday and so I wanted to be there for that, also it was because I wanted to see what France was like now since I haven't been there in a while. I didn't really expect to be doing much or seeing a lot of people, but that didn't seem to be what fate had in mind because I ran into a ton of people on the way to my mother's, one of those people being Tonare and her new fiance from America named Grant. So thank the heavens I don't have to worry about ever being in her way again although I was still invited to her wedding." Tamaki replied making everyone else sigh in relief internally. Kyouya picked out that there was something big Tamaki was leaving out of the story and he doubted that Tamaki had as good of a time as he made out to have had despite what the king was saying.

"I see well that's good, we are glad you're back home in Japan though." Haruhi smiled back at him and Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, although I love France very much and it was nice to not have to think about if my history was correct I like the difference between France and Japan. For instance how you can talk to someone and be more than two inches away from each others face." Tamaki laughed.

'Just don't leave and not come back Tamaki, as long as you always come back to Japan you're welcome to go to France as much as you want.' Haruhi thought as she listened in on the rest of the story of Tamaki's encounters and stories of what happened on his trip. It was eventful apparently but looking at Kyouya Haruhi felt something amis with the behavior of the king. She just couldn't place it.

"Also, I don't think I will be going back for a while. The time difference between here and Japan is terribly hard to get used to as I found out." The blonde said leaning on Kyouya.

After the short car ride from the airport to the main estate, Tamaki still decided to live there but the staff of the second house had been invited to work there to make it feel like the second estate, a few maids pulled Tamaki's luggage out of the car and wheeled it into the house. "We don't have school tomorrow right?" Tamaki asked rubbing his eye a little clearly still on the European time schedule.

"That's right, it's Friday after all so do try and rest up. However, we are planning on having a meeting on Sunday evening about possible upcoming events for the host club so it would be ideal for you to be there." Kyouya replied hardly looking at Tamaki as he took the other's coat because the blonde had struggled out of the thing in the car.

"Alright, I should be there, what time and whose place?" Said blonde asked numbly walking through the doors of the estate with Kyouya right behind him.

"Time we decided would be at noon and we haven't decided on where yet, have any ideas?" the shadow king asked expecting it to be at some large gathering place.

"Sure, we can do it here. The staff knows you guys and grandmother is going on vacation with my father to France this coming week and they will be leaving in about 3 hours I think so I have the house to myself not counting the staff and the dogs." The blonde replied with a shrug looking at Kyouya but obviously not seeing the shadow king.

"Well then we'll see you here at noon boss, welcome home and we're gonna hit the road because we have to be home for dinner." Hikaru said waving to Tamaki as they made their way outside and headed home.

"I should get going too, I don't want my father making a ruckus after you just got back home. See you soon Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai!" Haruhi bowed rushing out the door and pulling her phone from her pocket in the process.

"Someone has got to get her a new phone for god's sake." Tamaki said after the girl had left.

"We can work on that Tama-chan, but I need to go home too because Chika wants to practice tonight." Honey said before Mori set the other on his shoulder and nodded to the other two hosts as they walked out.

"What was the real reason you went to France Tamaki? I know it wasn't your mother's birthday because that's not for another month." Kyouya said turning to the king after the door had shut behind the others. It was then that Kyouya noticed that Tamaki was curled on the couch with his head on his knees. "Tama?" Kyouya asked sitting on the could by his friend, the nickname went unnoticed by both teens and placed a hand on the other's shaking shoulder. Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer to him, the king was now practically on the other's lap and held him tightly running through all the possibilities of what could have happened on his friend's trip to make him so distressed. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and Tamaki shot up from the couch, and Kyouya, to face his father and grandmother.

"We will see you in a few weeks time my son, do well in school and have a fun time while we're back in the country of love." Tamaki's father said giving Tamaki a hug.

"When we come back, I expect you to have learned the few new pieces that are laying on the piano upstairs understood?" His grandmother asked with an almost stern look. She looked so aged now and softer-hearted than before.

"Of course grandmother, father, have a wonderful time and we all await your return." Tamaki replied with his own smile as they left. Then Tamaki started rushing up the stairs with Kyouya hot on his heels before the raven-haired king watched the blonde crumple to the ground once more in his room.

Kyouya, again, pulled Tamaki to him and sat against Tamaki's bed on the floor with the other in his arms. Still puzzled at what was going on, Kyouya's mind didn't stop reeling at the thought of his friend being in so much pain and sorrow yet covering it up so easily when anyone else was in the room. "K-Kyo-ya," Tamaki stuttered through sobs that had developed a sound loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

"What is it Tama, tell me." The other whispered it seemed that even though he despised being the "mother" of the host club as Tamaki often called him Kyouya could calm down the other just as a mother would do to a wailing child.

"Pl-please, stay wi-th m-me." Tamaki choked out in the midst of his tears. If Kyouya hadn't been surprised before he was utterly stunned now. Realizing that with his grandmother and father gone, Tamaki didn't have anyone to lean on right now with his watering eyes and almost silent sobbing made Kyouya pull out his phone and quickly text his sister saying that he would be over at Tamaki's for the night and possibly more since the kid would be home alone and not really supervised. Of course everything was okay from the other end of the line so Kyouya put his phone on the table after turning it off and put his full focus on the other host.

"Of course I will stay Tama, I'll always stay with you when you need me." The words and tone were uncharacteristic for Kyouya but he felt like that was what Tamaki needed to hear right now. "Come on let's get you cleaned up a little." Kyouya said picking up the king in a bridal hold and taking the shortest route to Tamaki's bathroom. 'This is going to be a long night, and technically the night hasn't even started.' Kyouya thought looking at the time on his watch that read 8 PM. He ran water in Tamaki's bath and started slipping the clothes off the other before he abruptly stopped. Tamaki held his arms to his chest but Kyouya grabbed one of them and pulled it back to inspect the horizontal slashes on the skin there. He didn't say anything but looked at Tamaki via the mirror. The other didn't rise to meet his gaze, which was expected, and simply tried to curl into himself more.

"I-I." Tamaki began but Kyouya stopped him from speaking but nearly crushing him.

"Don't speak Tama, just tell me when you're ready. You can take as long as you want as long as you tell me eventually." Kyouya replied helping Tamaki with the rest of his shirt and pants. Having to hold in a growl at how many bruises he saw on the other's flawless hybrid skin. Tamaki got into the bath and sunk down until only his head was above the water. Kyouya sat on the edge of the large tub and watched to make sure the other didn't drown while he was in there. Kyouya wasn't exactly sure as to why he even ran a bath because Tamaki was just sitting there and not budging. 'I suppose this will at least get some of him somewhat clean right?' Kyouya asked himself not really caring to put much effort into finding an answer to the question. So they both sat there, watching. Not each other completely but not letting themselves wander off so much in thought to where the other escaped their senses, just watching and waiting to see who would make the first move or would neither of them? Not yet would Tamaki speak, not yet would Kyouya pry, not yet would either of them move. Eventually they would, but not yet.

A/N: There we go! Thanks so much for readinng and I'll post chapter two soon!


	2. Dream

A/N: Hey readers sorry this is like really late! Please forgive me but I didn't really expect anyone to want a second chapter so I actually had to use my brain to think...not my strong suit. Anyway here is chapter two! I know it's short but bear with me I'm planning on making a third chapter if people like it. Also, quick note the translations for the French will be at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, on with chapter two! -Len-kun 

The next morning came too quickly for Tamaki, reality struck him hard as the memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. Kyouya knew of his habit, no doubt he wanted answers to why. 'But can I give him those answers?' The blonde asked himself as he looked at the sleeping form next to him. The night had been rough for both of them he remembered. After his ''bath" the two of them had headed to Tamaki's room, they didn't really plan on sleeping yet because it was still only 8:30, in effort to kill the thick silence Tamaki had asked about what was going on in the host club since he left for France.

"Everything has been going normally, we have pulled off a few events here and there and Haruhi is getting more involved than before. I would even say she is enjoying herself more." Kyouya told him as they sat side by side on the floor.

"That's good, I hope you enjoyed yourself a little too. Watching over the host club all the time isn't a cake walk after all." Tamaki smiled but it never reached his eyes like before.

"It needs to be done though, who else would do it if I didn't?" Kyouya asked looking up at the ceiling and not noticing the frown that had formed on Tamaki's lips. He did, however, hear the laugh that the other emitted if you could even call it a laugh. It sounded strained and forced to Kyouya and the older male had no doubt that it was just as forced as it sounded.

"I suppose you're right, I couldn't do it, the twins wouldn't, Haruhi has enough things to deal with, Honey-senpai is...well Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai is too hard to read. Plus his eyes are only ever truly focused on Honey, have you noticed that? Those two think about the things going on around them, but they are more focused on the well being of each other than anything else." Tamaki chuckled.

"They care a lot for each other and look out for each other, logically you always are thinking about who you care about right?" Tamaki paused in his thinking and looked up at Kyouya. His eyes had darkened but they didn't move from Kyouya until a few minutes had passed.

"I suppose you're right, as usual, I suggest we get to bed now. We wouldn't want to sleep our Saturday away after all." He eventually replied and stood from where they were sitting with almost too much haste. Kyouya watched him walk to the other side of the bed and pull back the covers. There was almost a look of regret in his eyes as he climbed in and curled himself a little.

"Right." Kyouya said with concern getting up and turning off the light to the room before he too climbed into the covers and set his glasses on the side table.

Unfortunately for the both of them, that's where the peace had ended. Around 2:30 AM, Kyouya was roughly woken from his slumber to the other participant of the bed thrashing around. Sitting up and turning the desk lap on so he could see what was going on, Kyouya had to hold in a gasp at the sight before him. Tamaki was clearly having a nightmare that he could not wake himself up from. He tried to calm the other down while avoiding the flailing arms. As soon as he could, Kyouya pinned one of the arms down which only caused Tamaki to struggle even harder to get out of his grasp. "Tamaki! Tamaki wake up it's a dream!" Kouya spoke loudly in effort to rouse his friend. It proved to do little as Tamaki kept trying harder to pull away from the other instead.

"Dieu ne vous ai pas fait assez pour moi encore? Que dois-je souffrir avant que vous etes satisfait?" (A/N:God you have not done enough for me yet? What should I suffer until you are satisfied?) Tamaki asked in a shaking and small voice, through his obvious terror. Kyouya stopped for a few moments, letting the other's arm reseed to clutching the sheets beside its owner. Because he had known the flamboyant boy for so long, Kyouya had often been taught bits of French at random. He then became interested in knowing what exactly his king was talking about when he went off on his French-speaking rambles, now he was glad he had been learning the other language even if he couldn't understand all of what the other asked yet. Right now, anything helped.

"Come on Tamaki, wake up, it's not real!" Kyouya screamed finally able to jolt Tamaki out of his nightmarish state.

"K-Kyouya? Where are we?" Tamaki asked in the most broken voice Kyouya had ever heard.

Both Kyouya and Tamaki snapped out of their thoughts on last night when there was an abnormally loud bark sounding from the other side of the door. Tamaki got up and opened the door to see his beloved dog sitting there helplessly with her empty bowl. "Ah! Gomen! I forgot to wake up and feed you didn't I? How cruel of an owner am I?!" Tamaki freaked before going and getting his dog her food from the kitchen. Kyouya shook his head, that was still swimming with questions from last night, and put his glasses on before he decided to get dressed and head downstairs.

"Tamaki-sama, breakfast has been made and is at the table. Kyouya-sama, it's a pleasure to see you this morning." Shima said as the woman saw the two come downstairs. Tamaki was still in nothing but pajama pants and Kyouya was dressed respectively as usual. 'I have no idea how Kyouya-sama can deal with someone like him and not go insane. I'm positive the rest of us already have because of how much we love the young master...but Kyouya-sama is so formal...it doesn't make sense.' She thought as the more animated one bounced down the stairs with bliss and the other walked down careful of his every step it seemed.

"Thank you Shima-san for the notification and as always it's a pleasure to see you as well." Kyouya replied with a generous smile. Shima nodded before walking off to get the other maids back to work. Tamaki frolicked into the large dining room, with Kyouya walking behind him, to see the large breakfast displayed in front of him.

"Ah isn't it wonderful mommy? This breakfast is gorgeous!" He exclaimed in excitement. Kyouya looked at him closely, noticing he kept his eyes shut more this time as he talked. Kyouya knew Tamaki didn't like to close his eyes, he didn't like the feeling of the darkness. Tamaki loved the light, the stage, the attention so he kept his eyes searching for it.

'Why is he hiding from all of it now?' Kyouya wondered as he sighed aloud. "Yes Tamaki, the breakfast is extravagant." He replied sitting down and starting to serve himself. He swore he saw Tamaki sulk from the corner of his eye but it was gone with a flash and Tamaki was beside him quickly serving himself as well. Kyouya raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he started eating and was brought tea on a platter by one of the maids.

A/N: Thanks for reading this, as said before if you like it please leave hits so I know people actually care. Thanks again and sorry for it being so short, always remember, Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	3. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry I haven't updated in a long time, so this is the third chapter of Not Yet and it's pretty short. I apologize because I haven't been working on this like at all during the entire month of November because I was doing Nanowrimo. Anyway so I'm back to working on this one again and I hope everyone enjoys it like they did the other two. I'll shut up so everyone can read now!~Len

When breakfast had ended the two kings headed back upstairs, it was time Kyouya got some answers from Tamaki to his questions and he was prepared to have to fight to get them. There was a possibility of hurting the other or pushing him away but Kyouya banished those thoughts to the back of his mind; helping Tamaki was all he could afford to think about right now. "Tamaki, we need to talk." He voiced as they reached the top of the stairs, he saw the blonde freeze momentarily before near violet hues were turned on him. Kyouya could tell this was going to take all day by the look in Tamaki's eyes. 'Might as well call nee-san and tell her I'm not coming back tonight either.' He thought but that was soon pushed away by a soft voice asking him a question.

"What do we need to talk about Kyouya?" He asked trying to forget the reason Kyouya was even still at his house. He didn't want this talk to happen, but he knew the other was set on making it happen regardless of his pleads.

"I believe you are well aware of what the topic is going to be." Kyouya replied taking Tamaki's hand in his for fear the blonde would run from him. This wouldn't have been the first time he was in this situation with Tamaki and he wasn't going to let it end with Tamaki running away again. "Tamaki I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened. I want to know everything that happened on your trip and the real reason you left in the first place." He added moments later when he felt the blonde start pulling away. Kyouya knew he was backing his friend into a corner, but in his years of knowing him, blocking off all possible escape routes was the only way to get Tamaki to speak the entire truth about something painful to him. Hearing the maids downstairs reminded Kyouya of where they were standing. "Let's take this to your room." He advised pulling the now nervous and abnormally silent boy behind his bedroom doors.

"Kyouya mon ami, I can't. I-I'm sorry but I can't talk to you. If I did t-then, I don't know what would happen." Tamaki whispered as tears started spilling out of his eyes. (A/N: mon ami - roughly translated to: my friend) Kyouya stared at him, yes it was normal for Tamaki to dramatically cry but this was the second time he had witnessed his friend cry tears of true pain in less than forty-eight hours.

"I can't sit here and watch you like this Tamaki, it's okay for you to be upset, to cry and feel depressed, however, it's not okay to break down and then carry on as though nothing happened. You're hurt, physically and mentally, you can't change whatever happened but you can get help. The others don't have to know about anything if you don't want them too, it can be just the two of us." He replied trying to keep his resolve, it was hard to say no to someone who already looked so rejected and hurt especially Tamaki who could outshine the sun it seemed.

"Kyouya please don't make me talk! I can't do it, I can't get you involved!" Tamaki cried sinking to the floor and hugging his knees with his head bowed. Kyouya could only look at him in sympathy. Whatever had happened to Tamaki had a hold of him even after he left the country, this wasn't going to be easily overcome and Kyouya could see that now. He mentally hit himself for trying to push the other, Tamaki was someone who needed to feel as though there was a safety net around him before he did anything. That safety net had been destroyed in France and now it was up to Kyouya to become that safety net or he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I won't make you talk. Just tell me what you need, I'm here for you as always." He said sitting on the floor next to his broken ray of sunlight, stroking soft locks of golden hair, Kyouya was able to calm the other down after an hour or so. He dried his tears on a tissue before helping the other stand on his feet again. It would be a long process but Kyouya would get his king back on the throne. Now he just had to figure out where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so like I said really short and for future reference whenever I write something not in English I'll be writing the translation right after it for convenience and all.


	4. Wishes Upon Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm updating again in less than a month?! Yeah, I know miracle, but as I said the other chapter was short as hell. Okay so mild warning on this chapter, it has some pretty dark themed stuff involved that will (if you so choose) read in a flashback. That being said, if you don't read it well I mean you get to know what happens because it will be told again just not in as much detail but it makes the chapter really short for you and personally I think you're missing out of you don't read it. Along with that I mean this story is kind of an entry at your own risk type thing if you've read any of my other stories posted on here you would have noticed I kind of have a thing about dark themed stuff. So anyway I'll shut up and you can read!

The morning passed without any more tears, and Kyouya was grateful for that but it was starting to worry him as well. Tamaki was being entirely silent and avoiding anyone he could. Kyouya started to worry that the boy wouldn't talk to him at all or anyone else for that matter. He moved like a ghost, be there at one moment and then gone the second after. Tamaki was quieter than he ever had been in his life and it was more irritating to the dark haired male than when he was being loud and dramatic. 'Damn this is annoying, I know he said he wouldn't speak but this is ridiculous!' He thought as he saw the blonde move towards the piano in his music room.

"Kyouya, if you could have any dream in the world come true what would it be?" He asked looking out the window off into the distance. Kyouya thought in silence, over what Tamaki would be hinting at with the question.

"I suppose I would wish that the host club wouldn't be in debt at all the money that is coming in would be distributed fairly to different sections. As well as-" He started but was cut off when Tamaki turned to glare at him.

"Kyouya that is the lowest thing I've heard, I'm not talking about riches, and wealth, and the flourishing of a company or business. What about the aspect of family, welfare of others and even a break from everything? What about those things?" He asked as he turned back around and gingerly putting a hand on the glass. "The importance of being together, caring for one another and helping those who need it. I wish everyone would be able to see that ideal to some extent no matter how big or small it gets in the end." He added with a downcast gaze as his hair covered lightened eyes.

'Where are you going with this Tamaki?' Kyouya asked himself trying to figure his friend out. "Of course those things are important as well, many of us seek to find the same ideals." He replied watching the other.

'Of course, Kyouya would understand, he lost his mother. He must be longing at times for her, he just doesn't open up to anyone. My story is so twisted, everything is messed up. What is the reality of my situation exactly?' Tamaki questioned to the horizon. "I suppose, so. In France, everything was so different than when I was there last." The blonde said turning to face the other but looking over at the piano. Kyouya's eyes widened minimally, would Tamaki actually tell him without any prompting at all?

"Different how so?" He asked gently but clearly as he watched the sad smile form on pale lips.

"You've probably figured it out already but the main reason I went to France is that it was my mother's funeral. I regret not saying more to her now, not doing more things for her and I regret not being able to be there in her final moments. I was on the phone with her when she died, but that's nothing like being there in person for her." Tamaki whispered as though he was speaking to a sleeping baby. Despite him being the ever so stoic shadow king, Kyouya's eyes widened at what he heard.

'How did he play that off in school, his hurt that has been so evident didn't even show fractionally in the days before he left. The funeral explains one thing, but what about the bruises, the abuse, and possible self-mutilation?' He thought not being able to say anything as the two of them stood there in silence. Kyouya knew it would be stupid to try and press for details now, he was slowly getting answers to things and that was going to be how the process was. If he rushed it then it would hurt Tamaki more and he wouldn't risk harming the already too pained boy. They stood in utter silence, as they had the entire day, one in shock and one in mixed emotions of depression and longing. The only sounds were the occasional maid walking to their places of duty and the clock that ticked on the wall. Everything else seemed to have been moving, but the two kings stood frozen in time. The silence seemed to have dragged on for hours when really it was minutes, and then suddenly everything started moving again. Kyouya's mind worked hard to find answers without asking the other occupant in the room, he was thinking miles per second on what all was revolving around this. Tamaki felt sick, he didn't like the silence; the room was so quiet it was defining. The world around him spun into a mix of colors and shapes that he couldn't keep straight, it was as though time really had frozen and now had to catch up. He found himself being thrown back into his visit to France, the entire trip played in front of him like a sped up movie. 'Why, why is everything coming back now?' He asked his mind trying to shield himself from what he only could see and knew. Backed into a corner, Tamaki only felt himself falling into a darkness as the movie continued and the screams echoed in his mind. His own screams, the screams of those around him, the cold dry laughter and harming crude smiles. Cracking of whips and jangling of chains, the feeling of the cold cement floor as he was pushed down into it. Every cry was ignored, every plea he was punished for, every wrong word meant harsher treatment and every wrong move led to bloodshed.

_"What's wrong Tamaki? Are you scared of us now? What happened to that trust and friendship we shared huh?" Laughter, an unrecognized voice, a long forgotten friend. Tamaki didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything for the hand gripping and clenching his throat was keeping him silent._

_'I suppose everyone did say I always talked too much or was too loud and obnoxious. Now they don't have to hear me at all.' He thought wondering if his friends in Japan could see him now, what would they think? What would they do? Would they turn him away as well?_

_"You don't seem happy to see any of us now, your pretty face has been cut oh what shall we do? Poor prince Tamaki here will probably die since his face has been marked, such a shame." Another voice rang full of scorn and hate. Everything was about hate, nothing about love, no compassion, no help, just hate, fear, abandonment._

_"I still think he has good looks, I mean he didn't steal every girl in France for being ugly for sure. However, no one knows you're illegitimate, do they? You're a damned half, you can't belong in one place or the other, can you? Say we mark up this ever so flawless skin of yours a little, I promise it will be rougher than you will ever believe it to be." The first voice sounded again, then hands, arms, and other body parts started touching, feeling and marking the skin that was always so clean. A cloth covered near violet orbs, the feeling of his clothing being torn and skin being scratched, his arms were stretched above him and ropes kept him bound._

_"Se il_ vous _plaît arrête,_ je vais vous _donner_ ce que vous voulez vous _plaît arrêter_ juste _!" **(A/N: translation for above sentence - Please stop, I'll give you whatever you want please just stop!)** His weak and dry voice pleaded, a whip to his back, chains cracked on his legs for the plea. _

_"Don't you get it mon amour? What we want is you." **(A/N: translation to mon amour - my love)** The second voice sounded again, then laughter, more voices joined, more hands, more pushing, scratching, and beating. Tears. All he could do was cry, he didn't care if it made him weak or made them realize he was a baby. Who wouldn't cry if they knew they could very well be ended in the next moments and no one could help them? Tamaki decided then and there, that life was just a way to learn of hate and pain. The love he found would always disappear, then and there was when Tamaki Suoh stopped believing in love. _

By this time Kyouya had long snapped out of his spinning trance, at the screams of his friend as he fell into a corner. His eyes were blank and unseeing but open. His mind was clearly not rational and the other came to the conclusion Tamaki had been thrown back into time. The raven-haired male sat next to the, currently, fetal-positioned blonde. He couldn't touch him, because that he found caused more problems, he couldn't speak to him because that too set the other off into more crying, screaming and a fit of terror it seemed. 'What can I do if I can't help him? What the hell is going to happen to Tamaki?' He asked himself as he sat there in silence next to the other but not touching him. Again he waited for the other to calm down, a lot, before he softly started stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings in French. It worked more than anything else and main priority was to find something that worked. The floor was cold but Tamaki slowly moved and laid his head on Kyouya's crossed legs so the other decided it was worth it. To be that safety, to be that help and to be the person Tamaki would never lose. That, Kyouya realized, is what he wished for more than anything in the entirety of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it my fourth chapter, I'm actually mildly proud of this one but anyway thanks for reading and following this story for those of you who did. And I haven't said this recently but thanks so much to all my readers it's great to know people are liking this stuff. But anyway yeah. Thanks again for reading and who knows when my next update will be.


	5. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I was going to get out another chapter because hey why not right? This chapter isn't super long but it gives you some more background and of course more fluff which you started to see in the last chapter between Tamaki and Kyouya. So yeah, please enjoy it readers! ~Len-Kun

Koyuya watched the now sleeping Tamaki's form in his lap, his chest rose and fell with calmness what Kyouya could consider beauty. 'Of course, anything that has to do with Tamaki can be considered beautiful.' He thought to himself as he sat and watched. There was a soft knock at the door before one of the maids entered and saw the other two. Kyouya decided not to pay her any more attention than a nod as she proceeded to clean around them.

"I see the young master has found someone new to go to, that's good. Please watch over him for us Kyouya-sama." She said with a smile the came with waves of relief and gratitude. Kyouya became confused and raised an eyebrow slightly at her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you mean he found someone new?" Kyouya asked he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous if there was someone else Tamaki treated like he did Kyouya.

"I guess he didn't tell you then when the young master was back in France, he had a friend that he relied on more than anyone else. He was a smart young man, his name was Julius, and he would call Tamaki-sama almost nightly to make sure he was doing alright here in Japan. That happened for the first month or two, then he stopped calling and Tamaki-sama would no longer talk to him or of him. We think something happened to where they broke off their friendship. It was worrying for a while because even though Tamaki-sama is good with impressing people, we didn't know if he would ever find a relationship with someone as strong as he had before. I don't think even he thought he would ever find that again, but by the looks of it he has. Thank you Kyouya-sama, for being there for our young master." She explained with a bow before she left the room to clean elsewhere in the house. Kyouya was still taking in all the information he was given, maybe he didn't have to even ask Tamaki about what happened in France. He had gotten information from the maid which would help him a lot.

'Julius, an old friend, and a possible destroyed friendship. Tamaki cherishes those with him, a family is what he strives for. As stupid as it may sound, the loss of a friend would drive him into depression. And with his mother's death, going back to France must have been more painful than he anticipated. Those memories probably haunted him with vengeance. He ran into Eclair he said, but there's a strong likelihood that he could have run into someone else he knew...like an old friend named Julius.' Kyouya thought to himself, things started to line up now and he had a pretty good idea of part of what had happened in France. He couldn't explain the physical markings on his friend but he could explain the mental ones. The ones that hurt more than anything physical ever could, especially to someone like Tamaki. 'I'll have to thank that maid later she just made everything a lot clearer.' He added as an afterthought before he felt movement and looked down into opening near violet hues. His prince seemed to have woken up at last, no doubt he would be a little disoriented.

"Kyouya? Where are we?" Tamaki asked the light burned his eyes and he was forced to shut them again returning momentarily to the darkness. He had slept dreamlessly and for that, he was grateful, for a dreamless sleep also meant there were no nightmares. That would have been embarrassing considering he was on Kyouya's lap...'Wait WHAT?!' He thought snapping his eyes open again to look at his surroundings.

"You fell asleep in the music room, I didn't want to move and risk waking you." Kyouya partially lied, sure he didn't want to move Tamaki from what looked like much-needed sleep but he didn't express that he too enjoyed the blond sleeping on him.

"I-I'm sorry Kyouya I didn't mean to cause inconvenience for you." Tamaki whispered moving to get off the other before he got angry. However as he tried to move, he realized that he couldn't. Looking down he noticed two strong arms holding him to the other male. Daring to look behind him he saw two onyx eyes looking at him, he wasn't angry, or annoyed. Those eyes looked at him with such passion and understanding that Tamaki could almost mistake it for something else much more intimate. A blush rose to his cheeks and he turned his eyes away again. 'Now I know how the customers feel.' He thought to himself absentmindedly as he subconsciously leaned back into the lean defined chest of his friend. It was a familiar feeling and yet different too, there was something more this time that Tamaki hadn't even noticed was there before.

"It's not an inconvenience Tamaki, not when it's you." Kyouya whispered into his ear, Tamaki nearly squeaked in reply. He didn't know how to feel, everything he knew had turned into a jumble again. Moments before he saw them as just friends but this wasn't the same feeling he felt for his friends. Of course, he loved his friends to the pits of hell and back but being here, sitting against Kyouya, it was as though he had entered an entirely new world. There was warmth, love, understanding, compassion, and strength beyond what he had ever experienced before, and it was here with Kyouya sitting on the floor.

"Kyouya...what are you doing?" He asked roughly as he didn't trust his voice or words and definitely not his mind to the fullest. Out of the corner of his eye, he only saw the other smile and look towards the window.

"I thought about what you said earlier Tamaki, about wishes and helping those around you being more important than anything you can buy, I have to say you're right. Money, business and high ranks in the social world are nothing compared to keeping those you care for most safe and feeling loved like no other." He replied hugging the younger tighter to him. Tamaki got the message Kyouya was trying to give him quickly and blushed fully. Kyouya could almost swear he looked like one of the bouquets of roses Tamaki adored, only his had golden lining and two vibrant purple irisis as well. Tamaki was a lovely arrangement that Kyouya would keep bright and flourishing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there you have it my 5th chapter! Like I said it's not super long but gives background. Things will start picking up more pace and become a little more exciting in the next chapter or two if I can stick to my planning of this story which I've not been doing. So once again thanks to everyone reading and I hope you all had a great holiday! Read lots of fanfiction! Oh and speaking of fanfction, I'm going to start uploading another one on here soon and that one is going to be a....I have no idea yet but I'll keep you posted!~Len-kun


	6. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: During the next chapter and somewhat starting with this one, there will be explicit details and very dark themes. As I said before things will progress a little faster between the relationship of Kyouya and Tamaki so I hope you enjoy that along with the other parts of this story. ~Len-kun

The sun was setting causing the room to glow a soft gold, looking at the clock, Tamaki realized they had been there for nearly the entire day. He didn't want it to be dark yet though, something was off tonight and he felt it though he couldn't say what it was exactly. Something just felt wrong and unbalanced. "Kyouya?" He asked turning to look at the other who was staring off into space as though in a dream. "Yes, Tamaki?" He replied hearing the other speak to him, he turned from his staring to pay attention to the one in front of him. Tamaki always liked to know people were listening to him after all. Tamaki turned from his friend in favor of watching something else in the room, Kyouya briefly wondered why but brushed it off soon enough as he began to speak.

"What will happen now?" He asked quietly as he stood and walked over to the piano. He traced the higher octave keys with his finger as he waited for a reply. Kyouya stood as well and walked up behind him tracing Tamaki's hand with a finger as he thought on his reply.

"I don't know Tamaki, we will have to return to our lives at some point." He carefully said knowing his king was still in a broken and pained state.

"Let's go outside Kyouya, we could use some air." The blonde suggested suddenly turning to find Kyouya extremely close to him.

"Very well, we can head out for a while I'm sure, I'll go tell Shima-san." Kyouya replied moving from Tamaki and walking out the door; Tamaki took a deep breath trying to get his thoughts collected as the door closed. Fresh air should do him some good he hoped, as well as it might make this feeling go away.

'Whatever is going on to make me feel this distortion, I hope it leaves soon.' Tamaki thought looking out the window.

"Alright Kyouya-sama, we await your safe return to the house. Please do not keep the young master out too late." Tamaki heard Shima say from downstairs, he rolled his eyes but smiled knowing that she cared about him. Not a minute later did the door open revealing Kyouya standing there, Tamaki turned to him and nodded before the other could utter a word.

"Let's go then." He said walking past Kyouya and pulling on his sleeve as he walked out the door and to the front door.

"Is something wrong Tamaki?" Kyouya asked after shutting the front door behind him closing off all possibility of the maids hearing any conversation happening between them. He had gotten the feeling there was something wrong, but without Tamaki telling him he had no idea what it could possibly be.

"I don't know, there's something amiss but I don't know what it is." He replied with little hesitation, it wasn't dark yet so Tamaki decided they would go to the park that was a few blocks away from his house. Kyouya stayed silent and followed him, not even bothering to pull his sleeve away for fear of what passing people might say, see or think. He had more power over them than they knew about anyway, he would be able to dispel any unwanted rumors with a flick of his wrist.

'Unfortunately, not all problems can be solved that way.' He thought looking at the back of the blonde in front of him with a sliver of regret.

"What are you thinking about Kyouya?" Tamaki asked eventually since he had been standing in front of the other for at least a minute now and he seemed to be off in his own thoughts quite a lot today. Curiosity had finally gotten the better of Tamaki. Kyouya on the other hand hardly snapped out of his mind until he answered without thinking.

"You, what else would I be thinking about?" He replied before the silence sat in and he fully snapped out of his daze only to be thrust into a new one as he realized what he just said out loud. 'I just said that didn't I, more than that I said that out loud to Tamaki's face...I can play it off though, I mean logically based on this situation anyone would be thinking about him right?' He asked himself as Tamaki blankly stared at him.

'How do I respond to that? Kyouya is straightforward and to the point as usual but I didn't think he would say that so casually.' The blonde panicked to himself, not to say he wasn't happy with the outcome though; he'd rather be on Kyouya's mind than something or someone else. "I-I see. Kyouya?" He asked looking down at his feet with fidgeting hands and one foot messing with a small pile of dirt it created. Kyouya looked at him and tilted his head a little in question.

"What is is Tamaki?" He asked noticing the other's strange habits, he never entirely knew Tamaki to be nervous, stupid and dense maybe but not nervous like this.

"Kyouya I-" The blonde began before he stopped and his face became as white as a freshly washed silk sheet. Kyouya was confused until he cast a glance backward and paused. Someone had been watching them.

'Who is that and why is Tamaki looking at them like they're some kind of ghost?' Kyouya thought before things started adding up in his mind. 'What that maid said from before...' He thought flashing back to her words.

_"I guess he didn't tell you then when the young master was back in France, he had a friend that he relied on more than anyone else. He was a smart young man, his name was Julius, and he would call Tamaki-_ sama _almost nightly to make sure he was doing alright here in Japan. That happened for the first month or two, then he stopped calling and Tamaki-_ sama _would no longer talk to him or of him. We think something happened to where they broke off their friendship."_

'And what Tamaki said earlier too...' He added to his recollection.

_"I don't know, there's something amiss but I don't know what it is."_ Tamaki had said causing confusion at the time but now it made sense.

'Then this guy standing here...' He thought but before he could finish Tamaki squeaked out his answer as though he had been reading Kyouya's thoughts himself.

"Julius!" He said with wide eyes and a mortified expression. There as no doubt in Kyouya's mind now that this guy was the one to cause all the problems when Tamaki went back to France recently.

'Now I just have to find out why the hell he is here in Japan, surely he wouldn't track Tamaki here would he?' He pondered but stopped his mind from working as Julius spoke to them with a grin Kyouya could only call sinister.

"Tamaki, it's been such a long time since we have seen each other, how are you doing mon ami?" **(A/N: Once again: mon ami - my friend)** He asked with a smirk as emerald eyes sized up Tamaki too well for Kyouya's liking.

"Is this a friend of yours Tamaki?" Kyouya asked stepping in front of the blonde in a form of a shield, it was time for Kyouya to show he wasn't going to let Tamaki get hurt anymore. He was going to put his friend's pain to an end, here and now was the beginning of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, the sixth chapter, I can't believe I've actually stuck with this for so long and to think I was originally making it a one-shot, well that didn't happen thanks to lovely readers so thanks to all of you as always! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, probably fairly soon and it will be a little longer because a lot of things are gonna be happening. On a side note, I was thinking of uploading a Vampire Knight fanfiction with a yaoi pairing because I don't like most canon pairings out there, thoughts anyone? Like this one, it will have some dark themes (we are talking about bloodthirsty vampires) and some twists because who doesn't love that yeah? Anyway share your thoughts with me if you want to but it's no necessary. ~Len-chan


	7. Julius Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so the seventh chapter (yay ch. 7 you've made it this far!) isn't really what I was planning on happening and it's pretty short compared to the last chapter that was over 1,000 words. I hope you enjoy, you get to see a little more about Julius in this chapter and it foreshadows kind of what is going to happen with Kyouya and Julius' relationship. Enjoy! ~Len-kun

Julius noticed that Tamaki seemed to be a little more protected than he had wished for. Though he didn't think too much of Kyouya, as a whole. 'So he has a geek pretty boyfriend to stand in front of him? I suppose I'll just have to get him out of the way first. It's almost sad to mess up such beautiful faces like that, but he's standing in the way of me getting to Tamaki.' Julius thought as Tamaki seemed to be searching for words. The wide eyes and even shaking that Julius could make out made him smirk although it was soon gone to avoid suspicion. Kyouya noticed the flash of do doubt sinister intent from the guy and didn't bother to hide his disliking for him as he usually would to others.

"U-um K-Kyouya this is Julius Noir, I know h-him from b-back home." Tamaki stuttered which was very unlike the king who was always so flawless in his speech no matter how dramatized it got to be. **(A/N: Noir - roughly translated to black)**

"I see, someone else from France then. A pleasure to meet you." Kyouya replied looking squarely at Julius though his eyes were shaded and his glasses glinted in the flickering street light.

"You must be Kyouya then, right? Tamaki has talked so much about you and the host club that you started together." Julius acknowledged the other with a nod although he made no move to shake hands or anything of the sort. 'This guy talks like some sort of big shot, he probably is, I'll have to look him up in depth later when I return to my hotel room.' He thought with a devious smile in the back of his mind.

"Yes, Otori Kyouya, it's a pleasure to meet someone else from Tamaki's homeland." Kyouya replied politely although he was inwardly trying to find out how he was going to move this obstacle out of his way. 'I will have to look more into his family and background later.' Kyouya thought with a concealed smirk. Tamaki looked between the two males and shuddered involuntarily, he could see that neither liked each other. He had gotten good at reading people ever since his grandmother had become a large figure in his life. The shadows around the two seemed to bend and come alive more so than before. Tamaki backed away from Kyouya to a street light, looking up into the blinding bulb he forgot about the shadows, the hidden intentions and the darkness that was surrounding him and his friend. Kyouya noticed Tamaki had left and was staring up at the light, no doubt damaging his eyes, and became worried. He nodded to Julius and turned to fetch the blonde to take him home.

"Tamaki, if you stand under the light like that it will hurt your eyes. I doubt anyone would want that." Julius called snapping Tamaki out of his daze momentarily. Looking over with unfocused eyes, Tamaki could see Kyouya walking over to him looking concerned and Julius following looking like a cat who had just caught a mouse that could run fast enough.

"Come Tamaki, I believe it's time we head back to the estate, the maids will be worried if I keep you out here any longer and it's already fairly dark." Kyouya said reaching his hand towards Tamaki's, said boy nodded and gingerly let Kyouya lead him from the light.

'Again, I'm taken from the light, only this time by a comforting hand that I can trust won't shove me into a cold cell.' He thought as they passed by Julius again. Looking over he saw for a moment the pure hatred and envy in eyes that he used to love looking at. Julius overall was not a bad looking guy, like Tamaki he had golden flawless hair only his was not as neatly done, his skin was cream colored and he had deep blue penetrating eyes. "How long are you staying in Japan Julius?" Tamaki asked before they had passed the other. Julius smiled seeing how Tamaki had gained some confidence back.

"I will be here for at least a month, father has some business out here and I had to come along. I have to say I like Japan almost better than France, I'll have to see if I can get permanent housing here. Au revoir mon ami. Je sais que nous nous reverrons." **(A/N: Au revoir - goodbye; Mon ami - my friend; Je sais que nous nous reverrons - I know we will meet again.)** He said before walking off with a backhanded wave to the two boys as he vanished into the dark. Kyouya and Tamaki walked back to the estate in silence, neither spoke about Julius or what was going to happen because of his staying in Japan.

"I know this might be an inconvenience to you but I was wondering if you could stay the night again. Of course, you are welcome to go home and get new clothing since you have been here for the past three days or so..." Tamaki trailed not looking at Kyouya as he was afraid of his friend's rejection.

"I will stay, however, you must let me get some work done for the Host Club since I haven't been able to and we have school tomorrow if you have forgotten." Came the reply, it might have sounded a bit harsh but Tamaki could see Kyouya was genuinely willing to stay so he smiled and left it at that.

"Of course, don't let me get in your way." Tamaki smiled looking up at Kyouya, the other looked over at him and couldn't help but smile a little at his friend.

'Tamaki, you're always in my way, but it's not always a bad thing.' The brunet thought with a fondness for the other that could not be matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the 7th chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and got a fairly good taste of who Julius is and what could possibly happen in the future between him and Tamaki and Kyouya. I will progress on the KyoTama relationship as well but I wanted to draw out the confession just a bit more. So the 8th chapter should be out soon I think, thanks everyone for reading.


	8. Secre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short, not gonna lie, for school reasons. Also, I currently have a few other fictions going on right now that I get sidetracked with. Regardless, this is the next chapter so enjoy and thanks for reading. ~Len-kun

The night went smoothly for the two on the outside, Kyouya was working on his laptop and occasionally writing in that black journal of his while Tamaki sat in a chair and read some French novel quietly by the window. On the inside of their minds, however, it was everything but calm and collected. Kyouya's mind was constantly drifting from what he was doing to what he had witnessed before between Tamaki and Julius. He thought about what the maid had told him before the encounter and he worried about what the future could possibly have in store for Tamaki if Julius stuck around Japan. There was a thought in the back of his mind that he refused to bring to the front of his mind. Tamaki was reading but his mind took in none of the words on the page. His thoughts were occupied by his ex-friend, how he could possibly have followed Tamaki back to Japan was scary to think about but the thought that Julius knew where to find him was terrifying. Why had Julius followed him he didn't want to question, even more so he didn't want to know what would happen later on. Tamaki closed the book eventually looked out the window, thankful that the chair was facing the window and not towards where Kyouya was sitting.'What am I going to do? I don't know when father and grandmother will be back and even if I did they wouldn't be able to do anything about Julius. His power almost matches ours, the Noir family is respected in France and over the majority of Europe in general. The Suoh is powerful in Japan since we now no longer have any connection in France unless I go back. Could I do that though? If I return then what will happen to me?' He asked himself, unfortunately, Tamaki couldn't answer his own questions. No one could specifically answer his questions for him, he would have to wait until the events happened. 'Fate is a cruel mistress.' He thought placing a hand over his eye as though it was causing his pain.

"Tamaki, I suggest we get to bed now, we have to wake up early after all." Kyouya announced standing from the desk chair. Tamaki didn't move from the chair for at least twenty seconds, Kyouya would have thought he was asleep if he were anyone else, he stood there patiently waiting. He knew Tamaki was lost in his thoughts and couldn't blame him. When the blonde finally did move from the chair and stood up, the two remained silent. The walk back to Tamaki's room was silent, getting ready for bed was silent, everything was silent. They kept quiet in thought, not knowing what tomorrow would have in store for them. For Tamaki. 'He must be worried about the future events, there's no way he couldn't be, does the Suoh family have any power over them? I doubt there will be much if any at all.' He thought to himself, this was turning into a much bigger problem than he wanted it to. For now, however, he would keep silent for Tamaki's sake and safety. He couldn't fathom the thought of Tamaki being hurt more than he already was. Physically or mentally.

When morning came and Kyouya woke, the bed was cold and Tamaki was gone. Suspecting the other had either woken up sometime during the night and couldn't get back to sleep or Shima had woken him up earlier, Kyouya sat up and searched for his glasses. Upon finding them on the nightstand he checked the time before proceeding to quickly get dressed and packed for the day seeing as they only had a half an hour before they needed to be at school. "Good morning Kyouya! I hope you slept well, Shima has breakfast on the table." Tamaki greeted when the raven-haired finally walked down the stairs. Tamaki stood, dressed in his uniform, from a chair by the window in which he had been reading.

"Morning Tamaki, Shima-san thank you." Kyouya replied with a nod to the head maid. said maid bowed in reply and put Tamaki's things by the door so he wouldn't forget them. Once the two finished breakfast they walked out the door and to the waiting car that took them hurriedly to Ouran High School.

"Kyouya, I just wanted to make sure..." Tamaki began before rolling up the screen to separate them from the driver. "You won't tell anyone at school right? In or outside the club?" The blonde asked fidgeting with his hands and looking down into his lap.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to Tamaki, your secret is safe with me." cam the assuring reply before both kings got out of the car and began their walk to the school building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Well I told you all it was short didn't I? Also, if you don't like my writing then please just don't read it because when people give me flames I retaliate...hard. So thanks for reading, and I apologize that this chapter sucks.


	9. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Hey readers, I know it hasn't been very long and I'm sure some of you may actually be happy about this but I'm updating again. The last update, let's be real, was pathetic. This chapter actually gives you something to read that's entertaining and, well, worth reading. I'll try and update again soon with more interesting stuff. ~Len-kun

"As per usual it looks as though we're the first to arrive." Tamaki announced as the two made it to Music Room #3. Kyouya nodded while setting himself up at the table with his laptop and black notebook. Tamaki made himself busy with his French books as he sat by the window with the sun shining down on his flawless skin.

'Damn Tamaki, now you're just teasing. But of course it's unknowingly because since when the hell did you know how to tease anyone?' Kyouya thought to himself trying to stay focused with his calculations.

"Good morning Tama-chan, Kyo-chan!" Honey greeted as he walked in the doors sitting on Mori's shoulders with Usa-chan being used as a pillow for the smaller blonde. Kyouya looked up and politely nodded to his upper class-men, Tamaki looked up from his book and smiled at the two of them widely.

"Good morning Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." He greeted in return going back to his reading seconds later.

"Kyo-chan, do we still have sweets from last week?" Honey asked pleadingly as he was set down on the ground.

"Yes I believe we do, they should be on the shelves." Kyouya replied pointing over to the shelves stacked with preserved sweets. Honey scampered over to them and happily started munching on whatever he could get his hands on. Tamaki looked over and smiled from behind his bangs, no matter how old Honey was he still looked and reminded the other hosts of a child. Until he got angry.

'It's amusing how someone so friendly can turn so dark and terrifying in a matter of a minute or less. Julius was like that too...so kind and then.' Tamaki shuddered silently casting his eyes down on the ground in front of him. 'What happened to Julius anyway? I never anticipated he would be so cruel, I at least know why the others didn't want me back in France. But why him? What did I ever do to you Julius?' He asked thinking back to what the other male had said at their meeting in France.

_"Tamaki, it's been such a long time since I've heard your voice mon ami! I'm so glad to have you back in France, come there is so much you have missed and out friends have missed you too." **(A/N: Mon ami - my friend)** He smiled as he met Tamaki at the airport. Tamaki couldn't help but smile back at his lifelong friend, Julius had stopped calling him after he had been in Japan for month and Tamaki still wasn't sure entirely why. Sure the two had a fight about Tamaki's future but he was sure that had subsided. _

_'Maybe he just wanted to talk in person, it's usually easier to keep a good relationship that way after all.' Tamaki thought lightheartedly as he took his friend's hand and started up idle chatter. "Julius please tell me that you're not forcing anyone to see me, I don't want to cause inconvenience." Tamaki said almost shyly. Julius stopped in his tracks and looked at Tamaki seriously._

"Tamaki, who wouldn't want to see you? But to answer your question, no I know you don't like being in anyone's way or anything so I only made a small gathering of old friends who haven't seen you in a while." Julius replied with a kind smile. Tamaki grinned and pulled his friend into a hug, Julius picked him up and swung him around in a circle. Both of them laughed, Tamaki decided he would enjoy his stay in France while he was here. He could even see his mother again.

_"Julius, would you come with me to see mère? I'm kind of nervous to go alone...what if she doesn't want to see me again?" **(A/N: Mère - roughly translated to mother)** Tamaki worried, staring at the ground. _

_"Tamaki, your mother will be delighted to see you I'm sure. I will go with you of course, that's what friends are for." Came the reply with Julius' signature smile that made Tamaki feel safe and gave him confidence._

'That was before everything happened though. What changed in him? Was it something I did? I suppose it would have to be...' Tamaki thought ignoring when he heard the door open and close a second time.

"Good morning Kyouya-senpai, how have you been?" Haruhi asked with a shy smile on her face. Kyouya looked up from what he was doing and nodded his greeting.

"Well thank you. Now that I can actually get some work done." He replied trying to act as normal as possible although his mind was still reeling and focused on other things. Seeing she hadn't been jumped yet, Haruhi looked around to find the king of the hosts sitting in a chair seemingly lost in thought.

"Good morning Tamaki-senpai." She said quietly as to avoid waking a sleeping beast. Tamaki looked over at her and nodded politely kind of sitting up for her.

"Good morning Haruhi, how are you today?" He asked much quieter than normal, though he didn't giver a chance to respond before going back to staring out the window. Before Haruhi could get his attention again the door was opened and in came the trouble-filled twins Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Morning everyone, woah we didn't get here before Haruhi? That's a first." They greeted looking around the room.

"It's not a first." Haruhi defended stepping away from where she was worriedly looking at her king. The twins laughed and continued teasing Haruhi about her being late more often than they themselves were.

"What's wrong with the boss?" Hikaru asked as he noticed Tamaki had yet to move from his chair by the window.

"Obviously he's catching up on beauty rest, all French people know that beauty is le plus important. Most important. **(A/N: le plus imortant - rough translation to most important)** Ladies don't swoon for nothing, and prince Tamaki knows that better than anyone in France. Isn't that right, Tamaki?" Came a voice that sounded like an ice storm being covered up by a fake sunlight. At the voice both Tamaki and Kyouya froze. Standing up from the chair Tamaki turned around and looked over at the newest occupant of the room.

"Julius, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, with politeness in his voice though it was covered by venom that was clear to all the other hosts. Kyouya stared at his friend in concern, Tamaki had been timid and shy, scared and weak about Julius being here. But this wasn't any of those, Tamaki was confident and staring directly into the other's eyes.

'This is not going to go well.' Kyouya thought as his eyes flicked back and forth from one blonde to the other. He could sense a battle was about to begin and it would not be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Alright there you have it, Battle! I apologize for possible mistakes, I'm not perfect and my beta has vanished into the world of Europe (ironically he's in France). Other than that please remember that italics are used for flashbacks and otherwise emphasis just so no one gets confused etc. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise to update soon as I can. ~Len-kun


	10. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a minute since I updated, sorry about that! Anyway, this is the next chapter. Yes, it's longer than the last one and things start to get better, then way worse as you'll see. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ~Len-kun.

"What am I doing here? You wound me Tamaki, can I not drop in to say hello to my old friend?" Julius asked with venom to match the host club king. Tamaki's eyes narrowed a fraction before a smirk broke out on his face.

"Drop in, of course why not? I'm surprised you were able to find the place though, since I hardly believe the directions I gave you were easy to read." Tamaki replied walking over to his "friend" and putting a hand on his shoulder. Julius smiled in response ignoring the nails digging into his skin in favor of stepping closer to Tamaki.

"Not at all, it seems your directional drawings have gotten much better than last time you gave me last time. To le cimetière, how long has it been since you have been there Tamaki? **(A/N: le cimetière - rough translation to the cemetery)** A while I bet, we should go _together_ sometime when you have time alone to spare." Julius told him dropping his voice lower so only Tamaki would hear the last two sentences. "We should also take a visit to _that_ place, when you have time. Catch up with each other over tea and biscuits. What do you say Tamaki?" He whispered noticing the nails in his shoulder relax and then fall away with haste.

"You're right it's been quite a while since I have been there, something tells me you won't take no for an answer." Came a weak and nearly whimpered reply. The other hosts had turned to each other, with the exception of Kyouya, trying to figure out what was going on. Kyouya on the other hand, though looking down at his work, was listening intently to what was being said between Tamaki and Julius. It wasn't easy for him to make out but by the reaction Tamaki was giving to something said he could guess the king was feeling trapped by the other.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but it's about time for our customers to come for a visit that was scheduled for this morning." He announced standing and making his way threateningly towards Julius.

"I see, well I suppose I should leave you then mon amor, until we meet again." **(A/N: mon amor - my love)** Julius said stepping back from Kyouya, who had protectively pulled Tamaki back and to his side. All Tamaki could do was watch, paled considerably from when the day had started, as Julius left the room and everything grew silent as the door shut. Everyone in the host club watched the door, then Tamaki, then the door and back to Tamaki again. The king looked like he was about to collapse onto the ground, and the hosts could have bet had Kyouya not been standing there he would have.

"Tama-chan? Who was that man?" Honey asked softly clutching Usa-chan. Even though he had only been watching, the malice he heard in Tamaki's voice was enough to send him into concern.

"That was Julius Noir, an _old_ friend of Tamaki's from France." Kyouya explained, Tamaki nodded and excused himself before walking out of the door to the music room and heading down the hall.

"An old friend? They didn't seem very friendly towards each other if you ask me, I don't think I've ever seen the boss so angry at a single person without them capturing Haruhi first." Hikaru announced from where he and Kaoru were sitting on the couch.

"By the looks of it, I wouldn't say they are friends." Kaoru added onto his twin's remark.

"Regardless, it's probably best if the topic of Julius isn't brought up around Tamaki. Other than that, we should start getting ready for guests, I'm sure Tamaki will come back sooner or later. Right Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked standing up and straightening out her uniform. Kyouya nodded, passing a glance to the door again, before beginning to order the others to start setting things up.

'If he isn't back within fifteen minutes I'll go look for him outside.' Kyouya thought looking at his checklist with little interest. Tamaki escaped the school, luckily without being noticed, and rushed into the garden before flopping himself over a stone bench.

'I can't understand anything that he's trying to do, mother's gave isn't even in Japan it's back in France so why would I go to a cemetery here? And then he said he wanted to visit _that_ place again...' The blonde shuddered despite being warmed by the sun shining on him. Looking at his wrists he could see the red marks clearer than before, he wouldn't doubt one of the girls or any of the club members would see them if he got too close. 'And that would mean explaining.' He sighed draping an arm over his eyes.

"If you lay out in the sun like that you're going to burn my _prince_." A too familiar voice sneered causing Tamaki bolt up from his position and look around wildly.

"I t-thought you left." Tamaki stuttered as two arms encircled his waist and pulled him backwards until he hit a firm chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, I could _never_ leave you knowing you would be playing around with girls so early in the morning when you should be with me. Come on, I have a car waiting, it's time for us to catch up with each other like I said." Julius replied standing and yanking Tamaki alongside him out of the garden. Before he could protest, Tamaki found his nose being covered with a cloth that smelled strongly of lavender and some other herbs.

"Julius, what are y-you doing?" He asked feebly as his vision grew dark, he only saw the smirk on the other's face as he lost consciousness.

"What am I doing Tamaki? I'm going to remind you who you truly belong to, I was fortunate to have kept in touch with some of our other _friends_ from France. I'm sure you'll remember them when you wake up. It's good to have you back in my arms, just as helpless as the last time." Julius replied though he knew the boy he was now carrying wouldn't hear him. Upon reaching the waiting car, he placed the limp body in the back seat and ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair. "Lets go." He said to the driver before letting down a curtain separating the front from seeing into the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! The next chapter to Not Yet, Tamaki has been captured (hence the title of the chapter) will Kyouya find out before or after it's too late to help our lovely king Tamaki? Thanks for reading everyone, I will try and get everything else on here updated before I get too swamped with work! ~Len-kun


	11. The Search Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So hi again, it's midterms right now and we're all slowly dying. This fanfic is thankfully is close to being done. However, I don't know how fast the rest of my updates will be posted, I'm hoping I can be smart enough (and organized enough) to get them out sooner rather than later but only time will tell I'm afraid. With that being said thanks to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos I really appreciate it.

Kyouya looked around the room for the nth time that morning, still, there was no sign of the host king anywhere on the premises. Though he did go looking for Tamaki, his search ended up fruitless as he couldn't find Tamaki anywhere. Now with the host club in action and things to keep in order he didn't know what to do. 'That's a first, not knowing what to do. How annoying.' He thought just before waving Haruhi over to where he was standing.

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai? Can I do something for you?" She asked noticing there was something very off about how the day was going. Then she figured out why she hadn't seen Tamaki in over an hour. "Kyouya-senpai, has Tamaki-senpai still not come back?" She asked looking around the room for the king quickly. Kyouya shook his head.

"No he hasn't and I'm going out to look for him, again, please make sure nothing gets too out of hand." He told her briskly before turning and walking out the front door causing the guests to look over in wonder.

"Haru-chan, where is Kyo-chan going?" Honey asked as the hosts quickly gathered around a table though making it look as though they were filling cups of tea for their girls.

"He's going out to look for Tamaki I suppose." She replied with a smile flashing across her face quickly. She had long seen the looks Kyouya gave Tamaki, of course, unknown to the king and everyone else, as well as the subtle hints Tamaki shot back at Kyouya. She thought the two were perfect for each other, now if only the two could actually come out and say it. 'I guess if this is one way to get them together then so be it, a pretty dreadful way regardless.' She thought watching the door.

"I hope the boss is alright, you don't think anything bad could have happened to you?" Kaoru asked with concern.

"How could something have happened to the boss? I mean everyone loves Tamaki right? Including his grandmother now so I don't see how anything bad could happen." Hikaru replied to his twin though he had some doubts of his own.

"I don't know, that Julius guy could have something to do with it." Mori commented before Haruhi clapped her hands.

"We have guests and Kyouya put me in charge to make sure none of you get out of hand. That means back to work everyone, let's leave this to Kyouya." She said turning back to her own guests and serving them as an example. The others hesitantly and a little regretfully followed suit in order to get the school back into the swing of things.

Kyouya made his way swiftly out of the building in order to search for the king of the host club. He started off by going to through the halls that would be vacant since nearly everyone was either in class or at the host even going on upstairs. Having no luck in that area, Kyouya began looking outside. Tamaki often resided in the gardens when something was bothering with him, in order to get away from all the noise and commotion or something like that he said once to the shadow king. So Kyouya made his way out and into the gardens surrounding their ever sparkling high school. 'This is going nowhere.' He thought looking around and seeing nothing in the gardens. Aside from here, Kyouya didn't know where Tamaki would be. Then his cell rang in his pocket, it was his sister wondering if he would be back tonight; Kyouya hit himself in the face, of course! Why didn't he just call the idiot drama king? 'Sometimes you are not so bright, are you? Or is that because Tamaki is missing and your feelings are getting in the way of your thinking? Damn emotions.' He thought in annoyance before dialing Tamaki's number. In two and a half rings someone picked up, but it wasn't Tamaki.

"Hello, who is this?" A smooth voice asked, Kyouya didn't entirely know who it was yet but he did have his suspicions.

"This is Kyouya, is Tamaki there?" Kyouya asked very too the point seeing as he didn't wish to waste time talking when he could be finding instead.

"Tamaki is unable to come to the phone right now, can I take a message for you?" The voice replied, though Kyouya knew Tamaki didn't have any type of secretary so there was no point in him leaving a message for him.

'Might as well get as much information as a can out of this guy then.' He thought. "No, actually you can't. This is a question for you, is Tamaki safe?" Kyouya asked as he heard muffled noises in the background. He swore to the damned if that was Tamaki there was going to be a lot of hell to pay for someone...or maybe some people. He wasn't sure yet.

"Tamaki is doing just fine. Of course." Came the answer although the brunette could hear a smirk in the voice. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't a very good liar.

"Of course, I hope he stays fine. Seeing as we need him back at the school soon, and, of course, for your sake as well." Kyouya told the person before hanging up and heading back up to the music room. Thankfully the event had ended and all the customers were heading out.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey announced as soon as Kyouya got into the room, Kyouya nodded back and clapped his hands to gain everyone's', mainly the twins', attention.

"Everyone, I'm sure you've all noticed by now that Tamaki seems to be missing. I have searched the grounds but there's no sign of him anywhere. I called his cell and it someone else answered, I don't know who it was but we're going to find out. It's time for us to search for our king." He said to the group, everyone nodded.

"But all you know is that Tama-chan didn't answer his phone, how is that going to be of any help?" Honey asked to which Kyouya only pushed up his glasses making them glint in an ever powering way.

"Oh don't worry about that, see with even a call the police can track the number to the phone and therefore track the phone then to where it's location is. Which they are doing at this very moment. All we need to do is wait for the results and then get Tamaki. I expect there will be some obstacles in our way so everyone please go home and prepare. I will call when we are ready to get back our king." Kyouya replied with a smirk as he turned and headed back out the door. He would do everything and anything to get Tamaki back to him. He had a feeling he knew who was behind this all, he didn't have to think very hard. The fight for his king was about to begin, and Kyouya was very ready for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so that was this chapter, it'll get more exciting I promise and sorry this one is so short! Please forgive me! anyway like I said, updates will be coming at a more regular pace though I am going on vacation for a week in which I will probably not be doing any of this. Thanks again for reading! ~Len-kun


	12. Cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone long time no update but here is the polished version of this chapter. Warning: there's abuse in this chapter and creepy ass Julius so please if you're not into the whole abuse thing you should stop here and run away. Come back for the happy Kyo/Tama ending [assuming there will be one :)]! For those of you that are fine with reading that stuff and have survived my last few chapters here's chapter twelve (can't believe I actually have twelve chapters) I hope you enjoy it. -Len

Julius had his driver pull up to the gates of the cemetery, pulling a still sleeping Tamaki out of the car and walking through the gates he told the driver not to wait. As soon as the tires were far enough down the road he got to work setting up his station until his phone rang. "Oui?" He asked not bothering to ask who it was. **(A/N: Oui - rough translation to yes)**

"Julius, nous y sommes presque. Vous avez Tamaki?" The voice on the other line asked. **(A/N: Julius, nous y sommes presque. Vous avez Tamaki? - rough translation to Julius, we're nearly there.** **You have Tamaki?)**

"Of course, he was too easy to collect. He didn't even give me any difficulties like last time. Get here quickly, I've started to set things up." Julius replied then ended the call before slipping ropes on Tamaki's wrists.

"Are you going to leave him clothed?" The voice from the phone asked as he watched the other tighten the ropes enough to cut off circulation.

"Of course not, why would I? There's no fun in having his clothes on. You know that, Corbin Nuit." Julius smiled darkly and turned. Behind him stood a man of average height with light brown hair tied in a braid going a little past his shoulders, deep brown sharp eyes scanned over Tamaki's unconscious body with a hint of lust flickering repeatedly. He had been another friend of Tamaki's, older than him by two years, and looked up to by both him and Julius when they were in France. "Help me set up the rest of this inside?" Julius asked motioning to the leather straps and chains in an open bag.

"Of course, where are we putting him?" Corbin answered motioning to Tamaki. Julius looked around and spotted an old and beaten down uncared for shrine.

"There, I'm sure we can find good places to hang him up in there. The walls look like they're about to fall down...but Tamaki doesn't weigh much anyway." Julius explained picking up said blonde and heading to the shrine. Corbin picked up the bag and followed suit.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?" Corbin stepped on a stool to nail the chains to the wall making sure they were the right length to keep Tamaki uncomfortably spread out for them. Julius shook his head cutting off Tamaki's shirt to avoid having to pull the sleeves over his wrists, then took one arm and tied it to one chain while Corbin tied the other. Together they hoisted the boy up, almost as though he was a godly figure, his head lolled forward hanging only by his arms.

"Pass me those elastic straps," Julius called to Corbin just before catching one and tying it around Tamaki's ankle. "You can start cutting off his pants...we won't be needing those after all." The blonde added as he stood up again. Corbin nodded with a smirk while taking scissors and cutting upwards along the seam of pressed dress pants.

"Such a shame he had to make us come all the way here to have some fun, I much preferred having him back in France...he was so...accessible for us there." Corbin muttered lowly running his hand on the inside of Tamaki's leg.

"Yes it is unfortunate, however, I never expected him to come back to France willingly much less tell us everything we needed to know in order to find him here. He's such an idiot." Julius sighed and chuckled.

"But he's a gorgeous idiot. We can't forget that." Corbin reminded ripping off what was left of Tamaki's pants and throwing them to the floor.

"Oh yes, that he is indeed, and don't I hate him for it..." Julius growled narrowing his eyes and picking up a leather whip. Corbin finished tying Tamaki's ankles to the side, had they not been here to make the boy bleed he would have thought Tamaki looked like the star that one put on top of a Christmas tree. Beautiful, golden, sacred almost.

"If that was the only reason I hated Tamaki, then I would hate myself for it. Hating a creature like him almost seems wrong, or at least it would if he was as lovely on the inside as he was on the outside." Corbin agreed tilting his head to the side.

"But that's why we're here, to make both inside and outside the same." Julius smiled bringing the whip down on Tamaki's chest. "I don't see the point of waiting for the other's to arrive, let's begin session one. They can join as they come in." He added looking to Corbin, who had made a thin slice along Tamaki's side with a sharp knife, with an almost innocent and pleading gaze. The brunet nodded and the two got to work, not bothering to muffle Tamaki's screams as he woke from his unconscious state and begged them to stop.

"Why? Why did you come here?!" Tamaki begged uncaring for the tears continuously rolling out of his eyes at every crack of the whip or cut of the knife.

"Why? Because you can't simply leave Japan, not like you can France isn't that right Tamaki? You left us in France without a second thought, but you can't leave here, you have too many ties that keep you bound to Japan. So naturally, we would come here with you. Friends stick together isn't that what you always said? Que nous sommes comme une famille. Right mon ami?" Julius asked looking at Tamaki with big eyes. **(A/N: Que nous sommed comme une famille - rough translation to that we are like family)** Tamaki, in turn, looked down and away from the two boys in front of him. Letting his tears falling to the floor be the only sound in the dark, wet and rotting room for minutes.

'Kyouya, please save me!' He screamed in his head, knowing if he did so out loud there was a risk that Kyouya would be in danger.


	13. Kyouya to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Until very recently (as in earlier today while I was watching my nth episode of Criminal Minds) I got inspiration for this chapter. Depending on how long my creative inspiration lasts I will be starting to upload other stories (both completed and not) hopefully pretty soon. Now, enough of me flapping my fingers, let us get to the actual chapter. Enjoy reading! ~Len-kun

Kyouya was working on his laptop when his phone rang, the hosts had gathered around hoping it was from someone who knew where Tamaki was. "Hello?" He asked as he answered and stood from his chair.

"This is Otori Kyouya? This is Taiyo Glade, I'm with the police contacting you about your earlier reports on a man named Suoh Tamaki." Taiyo explained briefly with a note of urgency in his voice.

"Have you found him?" Kyouya asked alerting everyone else in the room to pay attention.

"We have, I'll send you the location via email and then you can meet us there. I don't know anything about his condition or who he is with but according to witnesses, he was walking with two blonde men into a cemetery.

'A cemetery? Why there of all places? Do they have a connection with it I wonder, and who is this other man they're with?' Kyouya asked himself as he opened his laptop to receive the information on the location Taiyo had told him of. "I see, thank you very much, we will be there as soon as we can." He added before hanging up and turning to the others.

"What's going on Kyo-chan?" Honey asked eventually.

"They found him and I have the location of where he is, but first we're going to want to get a few things which will require a stop at the Suoh manner. We don't know what his situation is but if they went as far as to kidnap Tamaki from school it's doubtful he will be all that stable." Kyouya answered grabbing his laptop and book bag.

"We can stop at Tama-chan's house and get clothes and things for him, probably a blanket too since he may be in shock." Honey said with a smile before he scrambled onto Mori's shoulders and the two walked out.

"Very well, the rest of you will come with me, on the way there Hikaru Kaoru I want you to start looking up decent councilors even special institutes. No matter what happened Tamaki will doubtfully be able to keep himself together for long." Kyouya ordered as he, the twins and Haruhi rushed down to where Kyouya already had a car waiting for them.

"Where to this evening Kyouya-sama?" The driver asked once everyone had scrambled inside and the twins were handed Kyouya's laptop.

"Rock Cemetery, and hurry." Came the answer, the driver nodded and pulled away. 'Why the hell is Julius even after Tamaki in the first place, it's as though he hates him but then...why would he go this far?' He asked himself staring out the window and hardly paying attention to what the twins were saying.

"Kyouya-senpai, Julius is the obvious one behind all of this as we know. But does anyone have any idea on why or what caused him to track Tamaki all the way to Japan?" Haruhi asked looking over at the stoic student.

"Whatever the reason, he's not alone." Hikaru commented as they pulled up to the cemetery.

"Police are already swarming this place so there's a good chance The Boss has already been found." He added looking around at all the people.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai just got here too by the looks of it, there's also a maid with them." Kaoru stepped in as Kyouya opened the door in order to look around himself.

"We found these two wandering around, but they won't tell us where Suoh is." Taiyo said once he met up with Kyouya. Looking over, the stellar student saw the face of Julius and some unknown man, both were obviously from France as they had the tone, hair and eye coloring. Not to mention they were whispering to each other in French.

"Si il saigne là nous sommes foutus, Julius." The unknown man said in a hushed whisper. **(A/N: si il saigne là nous sommes foutus, Julius - roughly translated to: If he bleeds out in there we're screwed, Julius.)**

"Nous sommes perdus de toute façon, si il ne meurt alors il va nous donner moins de mal parce que ne leur disons pas toute l'histoire et il sera." Julius answered looking directly at Kyouya with a smirk. **(A/N: nous sommes perdus de toute façon si il ne meurt alors il va nous donner moins de mal parce que ne leur disons pas toure l'histoire et il sera - roughly translated to: we're done for either way, if he does die then it'll give us less trouble because we're not telling them any history like he will)** Kyouya could make out a few words, none of which he liked, and walked over to the two.

"Where is Tamaki." He demanded fully unwilling to wait for the police to find him.

"That's something you will have to figure out on your own, Otori Kyouya, but know if you do end up finding him this won't be the end of it. That idiot has so many enemies from France, had he stayed there we wouldn't even be here but he had to go running back to you all. How unfortunate for all of you to be dragged into this mess isn't it?" Julius answered with a wicked smirk, Kyouya lifted him up by his collar and slammed him against a patrol car.

"Tell me, why here, why did you bring him here? And what is your purpose for doing all this?" The raven-haired pressed with eyes burning with hate and anger.

"You will never know what it's like to be degraded, to be under such an idiot like him. That moron is the cause of everything, and yet he acts so carefree and untainted. We made a resolve to break him and we did, we broke his mind into shards smaller than even you can think of. But that wasn't enough, the women that flocked him constantly only healed him so we had to make a drastic change. We didn't have to do too much since Tamaki had already been deteriorating himself. But it became a thrill, hearing those screams, seeing that crimson and watching him shudder and jerk trying to get away. It's all so very erotic when you see it up close." The other man spoke before Julius glared at him to get him to shut up.

"Kyouya-senpai! We found him!" Hikaru called from the entrance of the shrine. Kyouya let Julius drop but didn't miss what he said as he turned away.

"Tamaki, will not be able to hold up, he's broken beyond repair and you're wasting your time trying to heal him." He snickered, that line ran through Kyouya's head as he rushed in to find Tamaki unconscious, badly bleeding and stark naked.

"Let's get him to a hospital, Haruhi I need you to report all this to the police and have them bring an ambulance as fast as they can." He ordered trying to keep his mind in order and not focus on the worse possible scenario.

'Please hold on Tamaki, we'll get you safe and out of here soon.' He thought wrapping a blanket around the cold body after they had gotten him out of his bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright there you have it! My latest chapter, definitely not based off of a Criminal Minds episode ^.^' anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited/kept reading this story you guys are what keeps me coming back! ~Keep Calm & Fanfiction On~ Len-kun


	14. The Beginning of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone school is kicking my ass and it leaves very little time for me to do any true fanfic writing. However because it's taken so damn long to get his far, I figured you guys deserve a fairly long chapter and this is that chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! This is the true beginning of the actual KyoTama relationship and frankly there's probably only going to be one or two chapters after this one before it's finished...*cries a little* the good news is that I have a bank of fanfics I've gotten started and I love all of them so I'll start working on posting those after I'm done with this one. If you could Please leave a suggestion of a favorite pairing, fanfiction etc. you think I should post then please do. I love all my readers and I want to write what you guys will read so yea! Anyway, I'll shut up. As always thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy! ~Len-kun

Tamaki pulled open extraordinarily heavy eyelids and stared at a ceiling he didn't recognize. The blanket wrapped around him smelled strongly of fresh detergent and fabric softener telling him it was from his house, however, there was also a scent he recognized to be Kyouya's. 'Meaning he was probably holding me?' he asked himself wondering briefly why that would happen, then the memories of Julius and Corbin hit him like a terrifying nightmare. He couldn't help his body from trembling even though he knew the two weren't around, otherwise, he wouldn't be here. 'They're not that merciful.' he reminded himself. 'Where did I go wrong with them...I thought we were friends.'

"You're awake, Tamaki-san, how are you feeling?" a nurse asked him softly, the boy looked like he would break if anything was said louder than a whisper. Tamaki looked at her blankly, he was warm but his body trembled with fear. He knew he was safe but tears pricked his eyes anyway and the sudden feeling of chains, whips and the feeling of his clothes being torn off his body came back in a wave. "Shall I tell the others that you're awake?" the nurse asked kneeling by the host king's bed. Tamaki shook his head and looked out the window.

"Just Kyouya," he answered after a slight pause. The nurse nodded and left the room as quietly as possible.

"Tamaki." the voice came smoothly, Tamaki relished in the warm feeling it brought him letting a small smile spread across his lips. Turning his eyes to the Japanese male, who had decided to pull a chair over to the king's bed and sit down, he tried to read the emotions in the other's eyes. Long ago Tamaki learned that was the only way you really could read Kyouya accurately. To him, Kyouya looked calm on the outside and everything but calm on the inside. His eyes were unstable and glazed suggesting that he wasn't thinking as clearly as he liked to.

"Mon ami, I'm okay. Stop worrying." he managed in a rasped whisper. **(A/N: Mon ami translated** **to: my friend)**

"You're not okay Tama, you're not." Kyouya replied shaking his head, he was glad Tamaki seemed to be showing some optimism but the darkness and pain swirling in his eyes told Kyouya differently. "What they did to you isn't something that can be looked passed." he added tracing Tamaki's elegant fingers with his own.

"I am okay, Kyouya, not physically and maybe not even mentally but I'm safe now. I'm with you." came the reply, Kyouya stopped tracing and looked up in slight surprise.

"How can you even be sure, knowing the background of those two I can say they won't be able to be kept in a Japanese prison for the rest of their lives. My hope is they will get deported back to France, however, there's no way to be sure about anything." he tried to reason no matter how futile he knew it was.

"I know, but I'm okay with that. They're not my friends, nor anyone I feel I have any connection to, however, I know that I am okay with you Kyouya. That's what matters to me the most right now." Kyouya shook his head slightly, unable to help the slight smirk that came over him, and leaned over giving Tamaki a light kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep idiot, I have to go tell the others to stop pacing around like frantic morons," he explained, despite his situation, Tamaki smiled and nodded before closing his eyes again drifting into a comfortable warm sleep with the feeling of Kyouya's lips on his skin.

"How is Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, as soon as she saw Kyouya walk out of the room, alerting the other hosts around her.

"He's in no condition for school, stress or to see any large group at a time, but it's Tamaki. He's going to be better sooner than he should be." Kyouya answered seeing the relieved looks of all the hosts. 'Despite the fact we won't be spending our lives like this once high school is over, we really have become something of a family.' he mused walking off towards his laptop.

"I wonder what happened." Honey voiced looking after Kyouya. Haruhi looked at him confused, followed by the twins.

"He looks happier now that he got to see Tama-chan, I wonder what happened in there." the smaller explained motioning to the nearly invisible smile Kyouya was supporting.

"Probably nothing we want to know about." Hikaru started. "I bet he's planning something cruel for the morons that hurt the boss." Kaoru added, Haruhi shuddered at the thought unable to fathom what the shadow king would be doing to those two after this incident.

"But he looks more demonic when he's planning cruel things for people. He looks genuinely happy this time." Honey replied.

"That's true, generally he has a really creepy look when he planning someone's demise." Hikaru agreed with a slight nod.

"But...the real question is, is Tamaki-senpai going to be okay after all of this? Those two were friends of Tamaki-senpai and we all know how emotionally sensitive he is." Haruhi whispered looking back through the door where Kyouya had come from.

"It will take him time to recover for sure, we will have to be gentle with him after this for a while," Kyouya stared pointedly at the twins, "However, Tamaki will do everything he can not to worry us and become himself again." he added with assurance.

"Because his tormentors are here, will that mean Tama-chan is going to run back to France with his mother?" Honey questioned not wanting that to be the case but it could be understood.

"No, Tamaki no longer has anyone in France. All of his family connections are in Japan now." came the reply as he typed rhythmically.

"Then his mother..." Haruhi started but decided not to finish the sentence for fear if she did the sky would fall on top of them. Kyouya seemed to understand her feelings and nodded, not even he was prepared to face the reality of how hurt Tamaki could be by the death of his mother.

"Poor Tama-chan...Kyo-chan, will Tama-chan ever be the same?" the younger looking blonde asked with uncertainty clouding his voice.

"It may take a long time, but eventually yes Tamaki will be back to himself. It is one of the many abilities Tamaki has, to bounce back from hard situations, he's not as emotionally unstable as you may think." Kyouya answered pausing in his typing to do so. Haruhi smirked slightly despite the situation they were in, it was true after all, Tamaki did always end up bouncing back from whatever happened. Though he indeed had a weird way to deal with problems...they'd always get resolved in the end.

'I doubt it's just his abilities that help him though...Tamaki has a deep connection with the host club but over everything else, Tamaki will always go to Kyouya.' she thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aight there you go! Remember to leave a comment on what fanfic you would like to see next and if you can't tell me an anime then give me a pairing you really like or just want to see because nearly no one writes for it (*cough* Diabolik Lovers writers where you at?! *cough*). Thanks to everyone who has followed not just this story but me as an author as well, you're all incredibly appreciated! ~Len-kun


	15. Learn to Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you all that...*takes a deep breath* CONGRATULATIONS! Why am I screaming this at you in all caps?! Because you've all made it to the FINAL chapter of this fanfic! It's been a long and hellish road for Tamaki since the beginning but he's made it and so have you. I would like to thank everyone who has read this and especially to those who have commented, you guys are all amazing and thank you so much for helping me as a writer stay inspired. I know you all want me to shut up and let you read the final chapter so that is what I'm going to do, please enjoy this and if you'll be so kind as to leave a comment for something for me to try next (it doesn't have to be a Kyo/Tama or Tama/Kyo or OHHC at all) I like writing what you guys like reading! I hope you all enjoy the 15th and final chapter of Not Yet. ~Len-kun

Tamaki was released from the hospital a month after he had been carted in from the cemetery. Therapy was going well and Kyouya had managed to make sure Suoh Yuzuru knew about everything that had happened while he and his mother were gone. Of course, in addition to that, he also made sure that Tamaki's attackers were deported back to France and placed in a prison there for life. He didn't doubt he would be doing that a few more times based on what Julius had said to him last but he was prepared for any French asshole that would try and hurt Tamaki. The king himself had come clean too, explaining the torture he had received from the people Julius had corralled up back in France. Rightfully Kyouya had been furious, despite that there wasn't much he could do about the past situation, he would have loved to simply put all of the people involved in prison but Tamaki explained that no matter what he did unless they tried something now it would be hard for even Kyouya to pull that off. "Besides mon ami, I need you still and I rather not think about them anymore." the blonde added. **(A/N: mon am roughly translated to: my friend; probably for the last time)** Kyouya nodded and sighed looking over the balcony railing to the setting sun. The two had spent the day at Tamaki's as they always did after one of the blond's therapy sessions. Tamaki claimed that even though it was helping, confiding in Kyouya worked much better than any stranger regardless that he didn't have a degree in it. With that line running through his mind Kyouya turned to Tamaki with a question.

"That night, the night I met Julius, you were about to say something before you saw him. What was it you were going to say Tamaki?" he questioned, he had been thinking about it for a while and he hadn't thought of anything that could have been on Tamaki's mind to tell him something. Judging by the way the blonde was blushing though, he could tell it was something important.

"I wanted to thank you, for being there for me when no one else was. For helping me and protecting me from things you didn't even know about. And further, I wanted to tell you that..." he trailed off not knowing what or how to say what he wanted.

"Tell me what Tama?" Kyouya pressed, his voice growing softer unintentionally as the blonde stopped looking at him continuing to blush like mad. 'Cute.' he thought, Kyouya had long realized that his feelings for Tamaki ran deeper than that of just friends. He knew that while it was true he wanted to protect Tamaki he also needed the blonde to bring life into his view. Into his shadowed nature. Tamaki brought so many things into the raven's life that Kyouya couldn't ignore how much it had turned his world on its head from day one. There was no mistaking that Tamaki opened Kyouya's eyes and brought the impossible to life. 'Tamaki himself is life.' he mused almost not hearing what the other was saying.

"I wanted to tell you that I want you to be here, to be my safety net, happiness, to understand me, my protection and...and mon amour. Je ne veux jamais quitter votre côté, parce que Kyouya je vos aime plus que tout." he whispered out the last few words. He slipped back into his native tongue but judging by the other's slightly widened eyes he could tell he had been understood. **(A/N: Je ne veus jamais quitter votre côté, parce que Kyouya je vos aime plus que tout - roughly translates to: I never want to leave your side because Kyouya I love you more than anything.)**

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but it never seemed to be the right time or place. I realized during these last few months that I never, never, have felt so strongly about protecting someone. Seeing you broken doesn't suit the Tamaki I know, the Tamaki we all know. Ever since I first met you, I knew you would change my life forever and you have in more ways than I thought possible. Watashi wa, amarini mo Tamaki ga anata o aishite." Kyouya replied feeling the body of the blonde against his chest seconds after he finished his sentence. **(A/N: Watashi wa, amarini mo Tamaki ga anata o aishite - roughly translates to: I love you too, Tamaki.)**

"Thank you, Kyouya, mon amour. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say something that sappy." Tamaki smiled feeling the familiar feeling of tears in his eyes only this time it didn't sting, this time he wasn't scared, he was safe and happy. This time, Tamaki remembered how to love. **(A/N: mon amour - you guys know this one already but I have to be consistent: my love)**

 

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! You made it! Once again a special thanks to all my reviewers and please leave me another fanfiction pairing, suggestion, anime or manga that you would like to see me write next. I have 50+ fanfics going on right now and I would love to have some ideas for what people would like to read about so I can upload another one on here. I hope you all liked it, I certainly loved the process of writing it, and remember to never stop reading the fictions of the fans! ~Len-kun


End file.
